My Boss, My Boyfriend
by diitactorlove
Summary: Chap 2 Hadir. YUnJae udah ketemu bahkan mereka NC-an wkwkwkwkwk Summary bejat yang dibawah umur kalau nekat baca tanggung dosa sendiri-sendiri ya. Mian update lama DLDR. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**MY BOSS, MY BOYFRIEND**

Author : diitactorlove

cast : YunJae and other

rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)

Disclaimer : Sudah dii cek di KUA terdekat kalau Yunjae itu pasangan sah suami istri dan Choi Minho dan Yesung juga sah jadi suami author*dibakar*

Warning :BoysLove (BL), EyD yang berantakan, jayus bikin eneg dan muntah pokoknya kalau ga suka jangan baca pada tau bahasa Indonesia kan?

**Prolog**

"STOP AJUSHI" teriakan cempreng seorang namja cantik itu akhirnya sukses menghentikan kegiatan 4 orang pria berbadan besar yang sedang melemparkan barang-barang bermerek dari dalam rumah mewah itu

.  
>"Yak! bocah jangan mengganggu pekerjaan kami" sentak salah satu pria tersebut mendorong namja cantik berkulit putih susu itu sehingga tersungkur di teras rumahnya.<p>

"Aissshhh dasar ajushi gila" umpat namja itu kemudian berlari ke dalam rumahnya mengunci dari dalam.

"Yak bocah buka pintunya cepat kami harus menyita rumah ini cepat buka"."Andwe...andwe...kenapa mesti rumah joongie nanti joongie tinggal dimana?" teriak namja cantik yang ternyata bernama joongie atau Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Bukan urusan kami cepat buka pintunya atau kami akan dobrak dan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini" teriak geram salah satu ajushi sangar itu.

"Ottokade... Appa, Appa dimana? Yunnie-yah joongie takut" tanpa terasa air mata lolos dari mata indah milik Jaejoong

.  
>888<p>

"Yak...Jung Yunho berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu" kesal Yoochun saat melihat sahabatnya itu berjalan mondar-mandir bagai orang yang sedang kehilangan kolor keramatnya*plak*maksudnya orang kebakaran jenggot.

Jung Yunho namja berwajah tampan pewaris ShinKi Departement Store, sebuah Departement Store terkanal di Korea, tampak tak mengindahkan(?) kekesalan sahabatnya itu Park Yochun, Yunhomalah makin asik dengan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya itu, membuat Yoochun geram seketika dengan sadisnya Yoochun melempar sebuah bantal kursi ke arah Yunho.

"Aishhhh...appo, Yak! Park Yoochun" Yunho menatap sadis Yoochun yang ditanggapi Yoochun hanya dengan cengiran polosnya membuat Yunho geram seketika.

Mengetahui mood Yunho yang sedang berada di titik nadirnya(?), Yoochun segera mengubah ekspresi sok polosnya yang membuat author pengen pipis*plak* dengan menatap Yunho penuh simpati.

"Waeyo bro(?)" tanya Yoochun sambik merangkul Yunho yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan kekesalan yang sudah berada di puncak tangga lagu teratas*plak buagh jderrr author di bom*maksudnya kekesalan yang sudah ada di puncaknya Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun dari pundaknya.

"Boo..." lirih Yunho akhirnya Yoochun mulai tertarik, "sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak dapat menghubunginya chun" lanjut Yunho mulai curhat(?).

"Di kampus kau tidak melihatnya Yun?" Yoochun menatap Yunho yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas(?) lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aneh... tapi sabar aja Yun, mungkin Joongie sedang sibuk" Yoochun mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu, Yunho hanya menghela nafas pelan dia begitu rindu terhadap kekasih cantiknya itu dan yang paling penting dia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan BooJaenya tersebut

Kim Jaejoong menghela nafas, sudah lebih dari 10 perusahaan yang dia datangi untuk melamar pekerjaan dan semua berakhir dengan ditolaknya permohonan kerja yang jaejoong tawarkan.

Jaejoong mengelap pelan peluhnya terduduk sendiri di halte bis, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau hidupnya bisa berubah 360 derajat, dulu bisa dibilang Jaejoong hidup dengan penuh kecukupan, memiliki keluarga yang harmonis walau Ummanya sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu, teman-teman yang baik dan jangan lupakan sosok kekasihnya Jung Yunho yang amat sangat mencintai dan melindunginya, kehidupan saeorang Kim Jaejoong lebih dari sempurna bukan?, dulu.

Tapi sekarang, oh lihatlah seorang Kim jaejoong harus rela berpanas-panasan mencari pekerjaan, tidur di sauna umum yang berisik dan tanpa kasur empuk. Appanya yang terlilit hutang lalu kabur begitu saja tanpa jeajaklah yang membuat Kim jaejoong harus hidup sebatang kara, di usir dari rumah yang sudah di tinggalinya selama 20 tahun bersama keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia, dulu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Jaejoong meminta bantuan teman-temannya atau Yunho sekalipun. Jaejoong yakin mereka akan dengan senang hati membantunya apalagi Yunho, tapi harga diri seorang Kim Jaejoong melarang itu semua. Ya setelah dia jatuh, sejatuh-jatuhnya saat ini bagi Jaejoong yang dia miliki hanya sebuah harga diri yang akan dia pertahankan sampai kapanpun.

"Umma...apa sekarang joongie boleh menangis?" lirih Jaejoong, "Umma Joongie takut...Joongie sendirian umma hikz...hikz...Yunnie-ya Joongie takut".

Saat sedang larut dengan kesedihannya tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong bunyi di layar tertulis nama _My_ _LovelYunnie,_ membuat Jaejoong makin terisak, "mianhe Yunnie...Jeongmal mianhe...".

888

Jaejoong menatap sebuah selebaran yang tidak sengaja dia temukan di sauna tempat tinggalnya selama 3 hari membulatkan matanya ketika melihat isi dari selebaran tersebut.  
>"Pekerjaan Aku datang..." batin Jaejoong semangat.<p>

888

"Ne...Kim Jaejoong selamat bergabung dengan ShinKi Departement Store" Jaejoong menatap manager ShinKi Departement Store yang kini sudah menjadi tempat kerjanya yang baru.  
>"Ne...kamsahamida Sanjangnim" Ucap Jaejoong setelah berjabat tangan dengan Manager yang diketahui Jaejoong bernama Choi Siwon itu.<p>

Setelah itu Jaejoong keluar dari kantor Manager Choi tersebut, seyum lebar tidak lepas dari bibirnya setelah keluar dari ShinKi Departement Store tersebut. Tapi pelan tapi pasti seyum Jaejoong memudar menjadi sebuah tatapan horor saat dia baru sadar sesuatu...

"OMO!bukankah ini Departement Store ini milik Yunnie..."

TBC or End?

Pendek? huwaaa Mianhe dii sudah usahakan panjang tapi jadinya cuma begini gimana jelek jelek huwaaa pasti jelek*pundung*. Niweii mianhe chingudeul yang nungguin ff YunJae Family emang ada yang nungguin ya?*pundung part 2* bukannya update tuh ff malah update ff baru lagi mianhe*sujud2* jujur dii bener_bener hilang ide sama ff tersebut*dilempar cd bajakan(?)* tapi tenang aja ditengah_tengah kesibukan dii bekerja dii sudah mulai nulis part 2nya jadi bagi yang menunggu ff abal tersebut mohon sabar ya ^_^ Okelah daripada dii banyak omong mending seperti biasa kalau udah terpaksa baca ff abal dii ini ripiuw ya sama jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritik yang membangun buat dii sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya, GUMAWO CHINGUDEUL (^O^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1  
><strong>

**MY BOSS, MY BOYFRIEND**

Author : diitactorlove

cast : YunJae and other

rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)

Disclaimer : Sudah dii cek di KUA terdekat kalau Yunjae itu pasangan sah suami istri dan Choi Minho dan Yesung juga sah jadi suami author*dibakar*

Warning :BoysLove (BL), EyD yang berantakan, jayus bikin eneg dan muntah pokoknya kalau ga suka jangan baca pada tau bahasa Indonesia kan?

Jung Yunho menatap rumah besar yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan shok dan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak Shok kalau di pagar depan rumah tersebut terpasang papan besi yang bertuliskan 'RUMAH DISITA'.

Setahu namja bermarga Jung tersebut-yang dua minggu lalu- masih sempat mengantarkan BooJaenya pulang. Rumah tersebut masih milik namjachingunya itu, bahkan Yunho sempat mengobrol dengan Mr. Kim (Appa dari Boojaenya) . Tapi, sekarang kenapa terpasang papan tolol ini.?

"_Hyung_, ini apa maksudnya,?" akhirnya setelah sekian lama bungkam Jung Changmin(_dongsaeng_ dari Yunho) membuka suaranya..

"_Mollayo _Min, Aku sendiri bingung? sudah hampir 2 minggu ini BooJae menghilang. Aissshhhh!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya asal terlihat dengan jelas kalau namja tampan itu tengah frustasi., "bersabarlah _Hyung_, Jae _hyung _pasti akan segera ketemu" Changmin menepuk pundak Yunho, berharap tindakannya tersebut bisa sedikit menenangkan _hyung _nya tersebut.

"Ne..._ gumawo_ Minnie-ya" Yunho menatap Changmin terseyum kecil memberikan tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

888

"Nah disitu enak Jae..." Jaejoong terseyum kecil menatap seorang nenek -yang dikenalnya- di sauna umum itu tengah keenakan bahunya kini tengah dipijat oleh jemari-jemari lentiknya.

"Bagaimana nek, enak?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan sambil tetap memijat bahu nenek yang diketahui Jaejoong bernama nenek Moon itu.

"Ne Jae... Kau hebat pasti kekasihmu sering kau pijat seperti ini ya." Blushh. Wajah Jaejoong dalam sekejap saja sudah merona heboh membuat Nenek Moon sangat semangat menggoda namja berwajah cantik itu.

"Aih... aih... apa tebakan Nenek benar,?" Nenek Moon menatap Jaejoong yang kini masih memijat nya tapi dengan muka yang menunduk malu.

"Benar kan?" kembali Nenek Moon melancarkan aksinya menggoda Kim Jaejoong, "_Anniyo_..." Jaejoong mencoba mengelak tapi wajahnya mengkhianati kata-katanya, bagaimana tidak.? Sekarang wajah uri Joongie sudah merah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus yang siap disantap(?), membuat Nenek Moon tertawa geli.

"Aisshhh... Nenek berhenti tertawa seperti itu" pinta Jaejoong masih dengah wajah yang memerah pastinya, "Oh... ne ne _mianhae_ Joongie-ya" Nenek Moon segera menghentikan tawanya karena melihat Jaejoong kini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah dapat pekerjaan Joongie?" tanya Nenek Moon mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Ah masalah itu tenang saja nek... Joongie sudah dapat pekerjaan yang layak kok.." Walau itu adalah Departement Store milik Yunnie, tambah batin Jaejoong. Delima.

"Syukurlah..." lega Nenek Moon, Ya Nenek Moon memang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong walau baru kenal satu minggu ini tapi kepribadian Jaejoong yang hangat serta jangan lupakan kelihaian jemari lentik Kim Jaejoong dalam hal memijat membuat Nenek yang sekarang berusia 60 tahun ini jatuh sayang kepadanya.

Ditambah dengan cerita kehidupan Jaejoong yang terpaksa tinggak di sauna umum seperti ini gara-gara sang appa yang kabur karena terlilit hutang. Awalnya Nenek Moon menawari Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersamanya tapi Jaejoong menolak, alasanya ya karena Jaejoong tidak mau dikasihani.

"Joongie..." panggil Nenek Moon yang dari tadi tenggelam dalam lamunanya. "Ne?" Jaejoong menatap punggung Nenek Moon, jemari lentiknya masih dengan setia memijat bahu Nenek Moon.  
>"Apa kau tidak ingin tidur di kamar sendiri?" tanya Nenek Moon yang seketika menghentikan aktivitas Jaejoong, memijat bahu Nenek Moon..<p>

"Kita sudah bahas ini nek" Jaejoong menatap nanar punggung Nenek Moon, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud lancang menolak ajakan Nenek Moon hanya saja dia tidak mau dikasihani, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah oleh orang lain tidak Nenek Moon, tidak Junsu, Yoochun bahkan Yunho sekalipun.

Kim Jaejoong ingin membuktikan kalau dia adalah namja yang kuat, namja yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya seorang diri tanpa merengek, menangis dan yang lebih penting tanpa belas kasihan orang lain.

Terdengar egois dan arogan mungkin tapi bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong ini adalah saat pembuktian diri bagi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa menjadi namja yang kuat dan tidak bergantung kepada orang lain.

"Joongie maksud nenek bukan seperti itu nenek cuma ingin menawarkan flat kecil untuk Joongie, kebetulan anak nenek memiliki beberapa flat kecil untuk disewakan." Nenek Moon menjelaskan membuat Jaejoong menatap Nenek Moon.

"Maksud Nenek?" Jaejoong tampak bingung, "maksud nenek kalau Joongie berminat Joongie bisa menyewa flat tersebut harga sewanya cukup murah Joongie." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya..

"_Jinja_... Nenek tidak berbohong,?" bukannya menjawab Nenek Moon malah memukul kepala Jaejoong, "_Appoyo_..."ringis Jaejoong. "Sejak kapan Nenek jadi pembohong hah?" Jaejoong hanya tertawa garing lalu tanpa ba bi bu Jaejoong langsung memeluk Nenek Moon.

"_Kamsahamida_ nek. _Jeongmal Khamsahamida_" Nenek Moon hanya terseyum kecil dalam pelukan Kim Jaejoong.

888

Jung Yunho, namja tampan itu terlihat sangat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak frustasi, kalau orang yang kita cintai tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak, tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Sudah puluhan, ratusan atau mungkin ribuan kali Yunho mencoba menghubungi Kim jaejoong, dari pesan singkat yang sering disebut sms hingga telepon. Hasilnya tetap sama Jaejoong tidak pernah mengangkat telaepon darinya.

Bahkan saking putus asanya, Yunho pernah menyuruh Jaejoong dalam pesan singkatnya untuk membalas pesan Yunho dengan titik, spasi atau pesan kosong sekalipun hanya untuk memberi tanda kalau BooJaeNYA itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tapi hasilnya NIHIL. Kim Jaejoong tampak tidak mempedulikan semua pesan-pesan singkat -kalau empat halaman ponsel- bisa dibilang singkat. Jangankan membalas, mengankat telepon dari Yunho saja Jaejoong tidak pernah.

"SHIT!" umpat kasar Yunho setelah -untuk entah keberapa kali hari ini- mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh namja cantik di seberang sana, dengan emosi yang masih tinggi Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Tidak diangkat lagi _Hyung_,?" Changmin yang dari tadi di ruang tamu bersama Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu -sahabat Jaejoong sekaligus namjachingu Park Yoochun- memberanikan diri bertanya mengingat emosi Yunho yang akhir-akhir ini sangat labil.

"Seperti biasa," Yunho menatap Changmin datar membuat namja penggila makan itu sedikit takut juga, ''Aku sudah mencari Joongie di tempat-tempat yang sering kita berdua datangi tapi nihil," bisik lirih Junsu, yang juga kalau boleh jujur juga merasa sama khawatirnya seperti Yunho.

"Aku juga sudah mencari hampir di seluruh Hotel di Korea ini tapi hasinya juga nihil," Yoochun ikut melapor, membuat Junsu terisak pelan. Dengan lembut Yoochun merengkuh Junsu, Yoochun tau bagaimana khawatirnya Junsu mengingat Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah bersahabat cukup lama.

"Chunnie ottokade hiks.. hiks... Joongie... hiks apa kita bisa menemukan Joongie...? hiks... hiks..." Yoochun mengelus pelan rambut Junsu berusaha menenangkan namja chingunya itu, "Sssstttt... Su-ie kita pasti bisa menemukan Jaejoong sstttt... sstttttt..."

Yunho menatap nanar ke arah Junsu, andai Yunho bisa seperti Junsu. Mengekspresikan segala kegundahannya menangis mungkin. _Anni_. Yunho segera menepis pikiran-pikiran tersebut, Dia namja kuat dan tidak sepantasnya menangis.

Kembali Yunho mengambil ponselnya, menekan nomor yang sudah sangat dia hapal di luar kepalanya. Terdengar nada tunggu, Yunho berdoa dalam hati semoga hari ini Boojaenya mau mangangkat telefon darinya.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Emp...

_**'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak... '**_

'PRANG'

Bunyi bantingan ponsel menggema di dalam ruang tamu Jung mansion itu, membuat Junsu yang masih mengisak pelan di pelukan Junsu kaget begitupun Changmin yang masih setia melihat Yochun yang sedang menenangkan Junsu.

"_Hyung..._ " Yunho tidak menggubris panggilan Changmin dengan amarah yang masih meluap-luap dia meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, tak lupa memberi salam perpisahan kepada tiga orang di sana yang sejujurnya masih kaget dengan...

'PRANG'

Kembali bunyi yang sama tapi terdengar lebih nyaring membuat kembali tiga orang di sana Changmin dan Yoosu couple menahan rasa kagetnya dan pengecualian untuk Changmin, namja tinngi tersebut terlihat sangat shok, melongo dengan suksesnya setelah melihat benda yang kembali menjadi korban (?) kekerasan _hyungn_ya yersebut setelah ponsel mahalnya.

"OMO!_ Hyung_ i... itu... itu guci kesayangan Umma hyaaaaa ottokade.." histeris Changmin melihat guci antik dan langka dari dinasti Cheng #ini dii ngarang sumpah/ digorok# sudah menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berbentuk. Yoochun yang sudah tersadar dari kagetnya melepas pelukannya pada Junsu, menghampiri Changmin. Namja tinggi itu kini nyaris terisak mengingat betapa protectivenya Ummanya tersebut bila sudah menyangkut barang kesayanganya tersebut.

"Huweeeee... Yoochun _hyung ottokade_. Umma... Umma pasti akan membunuhku," Changmin menatap Yoochun dengan tampang memelas, membuat namja tampan tersebut ikut bingung juga.

"Errr... Minnie- ya kelihatannya kau harus mencari alasan yang tepat kepada ajhuma agar..." kata-kata Yoochun terpotong dengan tidak elitnya saat tiba-tiba Changmin menjerit histeris, sambil berlari ke pelukan Junsu.

"Yak! Jung Changmin. Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan lepaskan lumba-lumba KU!" teriak murka Yoochun szmbil berusaha melepaskan Changmin, yang entah kenapa malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Junsu. Sementara Junsu, Oh namja imut itu hanya bisa mengerjap imut memproses kejadian yang kini tengah berlangsung di hadapannya.

888

Jaejoong tampak terseyum sumeringah bagaimana tidak sumringah kalau sekarang Kim jaejoong sudah resmi tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan walau hanya flat kecil yang sering di lihatnya di drama-drama TV, tapi entah kenapa mengingat ini semua hasil jerih payahnya sendiri membuat kebahagiaan Kim Jaejoong berlipat ganda.

Seyum Jaejoong kembali mengembang mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, Jaejoong merasa ini adalah awal yang baik untuk hidupnya yang baru, ya benar-benar baru. Tapi seyum Jaejoong kembali memudar setelah kambali Jaejoong diingatkan dimana Dia bekerja sekarang.

"Aku kembali lupa aku bekerja di ShinKi Departement Store, ottokade?" Jaejoong menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya tampak berpikir. "Apa aku tidak usah berangkat ya,? Anniyo, aku kan juga butuh uang aigo Joongie bingung.?" Jaejoong kembali berpikir kali ini lebih keras dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Seingatku Yunnie akan ke Departement Storenya setiap hari senin dan kamis saja" Jaejoong tampak mengingat-ngingat kebiasaan namjachingunya itu dalam mengunjungi Departement Store milknya tersebut.

"Lagipula aku yakin Yunnie tidak akan berkeliling ke seluruh Departemant Storenya dan menghafal karyawannya satu-satu, yang harus aku lakukan adalah bersikap tidak mencolok dan kalau bisa sembunyi saat Yunnie datang iya seperti itu saja. OMO...!" Karena terlalu banyak berpikir Jaejoong tidak sadar kalau jam di dinding flat kecilnya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Secepat kilat Jaejoong menyambar handuk lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Yosshhhh... Kim Jaejoong Kau harus Semangat Hwaiting!" seru Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi tanpa menyadari apa yang nanti akan dihadapinya di tempat kerjanya.

TBC...

dii Curcol Area:

anneyong chingudeul masih inget sama dii kan pasti masih kan*dilempar sendal*,,, dii datang lagi nih dengan part 1 nya My Boss, My Boyfriend nie sorry nunggu lama banget salahkan pekerjaan dii yang tumpuk menumpuk di toko dari Januari kemarin sampai awal Februari, sebenarnya dii udah mau publish chap ini kemarin tapi tapi setelah dii ketik semua chap satunya tinggal nyimpen aja tiba-tiba server hangup dan data dii ilang semua padahal di draft awalnya mau bikin Yunjae langsung ketemuan tapi setelah dii ketik ulang malah jadi begini hyaaaaaaa mianhe chingu kalau feelnya ilang coz dii udah bad mood duluan dari kemarin mianhe chingudeul*bowbowbow* dan dii juga minta maaf sekali lagi cz gak bisa blas ripiu satu-satu miane chingudeul tapi dii makasih banget sma:

**ajjulle, saya-asty , Arisa Adachi, Park Ri Byul, Key-Yeong Gi-Key, Luo HanSiBum, Princess yunjae, RizmaHuka-huka,** **ryu cassie**,** js-ie, Hime Aigaara, Enno KimLee, WidiwMin males login,** **Phie-Desu, jung hana cassie**

so untuk chap ini bersediakah chingudeul kembali ripiuw?

Oh ya dii juga berencana bikin ff YunJae yang full NC,,,ceritanya behind the true story dari temen dii di tempat dii kerja waktu pertama kali dia yeah know what lah sma ceweknya, tapi tenang aja walau crta aslinya itu straight tapi dii bakal tetep bikin ntu ff YAOI kok XD~ adakah yang mau? kalau berminat bisa langsung komen aja dan dii usahain bakal cepet buatnya.

Oke untuk yang terakhir kalinya ripiuw plisss jangan jadi silent reader oke...


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BOSS, MY BOYFRIEND**

Author : diitactorlove

cast : YunJae and other

rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)

Disclaimer : Sudah dii cek di KUA terdekat kalau Yunjae itu pasangan sah suami istri dan Yesung juga sah jadi suami author*dibakar*

Warning :BoysLove (BL), EyD yang berantakan, jayus bikin eneg dan muntah pokoknya kalau ga suka jangan baca pada tau bahasa Indonesia kan?

**PART 2**

"Yak! Jung Changmin apa yang kau lakukan dengan guci kesayangan umma,eoh?" terdengar teriakan mengglegar dari seorang namja yang menyebut dirinya umma dari Jung Chagmin, Jung Heechul.

Ya, jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa umma Changmin seorang namja dii akan dengan senang hati akan menjelaskan. Jung Heechul namja cantik itu memang umma kandung dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin, dia mengandung dan melahirkan Yunho dan Changmin dari perutnya kalian tau Male Pergent,? Heechul ini adalah contoh kasusnya. Istri dari Jung Hankyung namja tampan asal China yang sukses mendirikan ShinKi departement Store.

Baiklah kembali ke cerita, mari kita lihat kenapa namja cantik itu tampak murka di pagi yang seharusnya cerah ini, baiklah kalian masih ingat insiden dimana dengan amarah yang meluap-luap Jung Yunho membanting guci langka kesayangan Umma mereka, Jung Heechul. Kalau kalian lupa kalian bisa membacanya lagi di chapter sebelumnya.#plaakk

Baiklah sekarang kalian tau kan kenapa Kim Heechul begitu murka,? sebenarnya ini semua bukan salah Changmin jelas ini bukan salah Changmin tapi apa daya sekarang yang sedang ada di rumah hanya dirinya, salahkan Jung Yunho -hyung pabonya- yang sekarang sedang melakukan kunjungan rutin di ShinKi Departement Store mereka.

Sebenarnya sudah jauh-jauh hari Changmim mengantisipasi kemurkaan ummanya ini, dia bahkan sudah memesan sebuah guci palsu yang amat mirip dengan guci kesayangan ummanya itu dengan harga yang bisa dibilang tidak murah dan itu dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Demi semua makanan yang ada di muka bumi ini, harga guci KW itu sama dengan harga bertruk-truk pizza, puluhan kilo steak, dan bermeter-meter spaghetty dan itu bisa membuat perutnya yang dijuluki perut karet itu keyang tapi sekarang semua itu sia-sia, ummanya sudah terlanjur tau gucinya sudah menjadi kepingan tak terbentuk di gudang dan Changmin dengan sia-sia menghabiskan hampir setengah tabungannya yang seharusnya bisa dibelikan makanan dan pake dimarahin pula komplit sudah penderitaanmu Jung Changmin ckckckck.

"Sudahlah Heenim" akhirnya suara itu, suara sang appa yang bagai suara malaikat dari surga bagi Changmin membuat Changmin mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk.

"Tapi Hannie..." Heechul masih belum terima, mulai merajuk eoh,? Lihatlah tatapan yang diberikan oleh Heechul kepada Hankyung, tatapan seolah-olah dia yang paling teraniyaya disini padahal tadi bukannya Heechul sendiri yang 'menganiyaya' Changmin kita =_=  
>"Changmin juga pasti tidak sengaja memecahkan guci itu, ya kan Changmin?" Hankyung bertanya pada Changmin yang dijawab anggukan kepala antusias Changmin.<p>

"Tapiiii..." rengekan Heechul terhenti saat tiba-tiba Hankyung langsung mengunci bibirnya, kelakuan Hankyung sontak membuat Heechul dan Changmin -yang masih ada disitu- membulatkan matanya tapi berbeda dengan Changmin yang masih melongo shok, kini Heechul malah dengan santainya menutup matanya pelan mencoba menikmati ciuman dari suami tercinta.

Changmin yang masih shok makin membulatkan matanya saat Hankyung dengan tidak tau diri dan tau tempatnya mulai memasukan kedua tangannya di balik kemeja yang dipakai ummanya.

"Isshh kalian ini terserah sepertinya aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan disini lebih baik aku pergi dan appa lebih baik kau memakan umma di dalam kamar bisa gawat kalau nanti ada maid yang melihat."

"Yak kalian tidak mendengarku terserah saja!" kesal Changmin yang merasa di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu, tempat dimana HanChul couple yang masih tetap melanjutkan sesi ciuman panas mereka.

888

Jung Yunho namja tampan itu menatap pemandangan kota Seoul di Senin pagi yang cukup bising dari balik kaca mobil BMW hitamnya, sesekali namja yang menjadi incaran para perawan di Seoul ini kembali menghela nafas membuat Shin ajushi -supir keluarga Jung- melirik sekilas ke belakang -kursi penumpang- dimana tuan mudanya duduk dengan wajah yang sedikit muram dan errr frustasi.

"Tuan muda gwenchana?" tanya Shin ajushi tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalan yang di lewati mereka, membuat Jung sulung itu mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit menatap Shin ajushi yang sudah dianggap keluarganya sendiri.

"Gwenchana ajushi" Jawab Yunho menampilkan seulas seyum tulus untuk meredakan ke khawatiran supirnya tersebut. Shin Ajushi terlihat mengerti lalu kembali fokus mengemudikan mobil yang akan membawa Jung Yunho menuju Shin Ki Departement Store membuat kembali suasana sepi di dalam mobil tersebut.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Yunho sangat amat malas untuk melakukan kunjungan rutin ini alasanya sangat jelas karena keberadaan namjachingunya Kim Jaejoong sampai detik ini belum di ketahui, sungguh ingin rasanya Yunho kabur saja dan memilih pergi mencari Jaejoong daripada mengunjungi Departement Storenya, ini membuang waktunya keluh batin Yunho.

Tapi apa daya status pewaris tunggal Shin Ki Departement Store membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya, jiwa profesionalitasnya -yang juga menunjukan kalau dia adalah Jung sejati- nyata-nyatanya akan merasa sakit hati bila masalah pribadi membuat dia melupakan tugas dan tanggung jawabnya.

Kembali Yunho menghela nafas, tadi dia mendapat e-mail kalau dia akan mengadakan breafing rutin dengan pegawainya yang berada di Departement D. Jangan heran memang kunjungan rutin Yunho ini bukan hanya sekedar kunjungan basa-basi dari seorang pewaris tunggal. Yunho juga menyempatkan untuk mengikuti breafing yang dilakukan oleh tiap departemen secara bergilir.

Tujuannya adalah untuk melihat secara langsung hasil kerja para pegawainya, mendengar keluh kesah para pegawainya dan secara pribadi mendekatkannya juga kepada pegawai-pegawainya.  
>Perlu di ketahui Shin Ki Departemet Store sendiri terdiri dari beberapa Departemen yang dari Departemen tersebut mengerucut kembali menjadi beberapa counter atau stand.<p>

Terlarut dengan lamunanya tanpa Yunho sadari mobil BMW hitam itu sudah berhenti di depan Shinki Departement Store.

"Tuan sudah sampai" kembali suara Shin ajushi mengintrupsi Yunho, mencoba fokus dan melupakan sejenak masalah pribadinya Yunho turun dari mobilnya saat seseorang membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Dan bagai melihat drama-drama TV - klise- tapi sering terjadi, Yunho kini di sambut oleh seluruh pegawainya di sisi kanan-kirinya yang dengan sigap menundukan kepalanya hormat tiap Yunho melewati mereka, sedikit menaikan kharismanya sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal Yunho berjalan lurus ke depan dengan Siwon berada di sebelahnya menuju kantor yang ditempati olehnya.

Kim Jaejoong berlarian menuju Shin Ki Departement Store, gara-gara galau sepagian ini dia jadi telat berangkat di hari pertama kerjanya, OMO jangan bilang dia akan dipecat begitu saja di hari -bahkan- belum memulai kerjanya. ANDWE!

888

Suasana breafing pagi itu di Departement D yang serius sedikit terusik oleh kedatangan yang Yunho bisa simpulkan pegawai yang datang terlambat.

Terlihat dari penampilannya yang beratakan, seragam yang basah -mungkin keringat- kelihatanya namja, Yunho yakin dia namja mengingat dia memakai celana panjang- karena berlari, dan jangan lupakan nafasnya yang memburu dan kepalanya yang tertunduk mengucapkan kata maaf.

Sungguh Yunho sangat tidak mentolerir tindakan tidak disiplin yang dilakukan pegawainya itu, baru saja Yunho akan mengeluarkan suaranya, nafas Yunho tercekat saat mendapati namja yang kini berada di hadapannya mendongakan wajahnya dan...

Jaejoong sama shoknya dengan namja yang kini berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri namja yang selama ini amat sangat dia hindari, namja yang membuat dia galau seharian pagi ah bukan hanya pagi ini sih tapi selama dua minggu terakhir ini, namja itu Jung Yunho.

"Boo..." lirih Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini, benarkah namja yang berdiri dengan mulut menganga shok adalah Kim Jaejoong, BooJaenya, namjachingunya yang selama ini hilang entah kemana atau ini hanya sekedar halusinasinya yang berlebihan karena dia amat merindukan BooJaenya saat ini.

Sungguh Jaejoong ingin lari saja dari tempat ini, bukan tapi kakinya kakinya saat ini bagai tetempel lem super kuat yang membuat dia benar-benar hanya berdiri di sana mematung bahkan grasak-grusuk(?) dari pegawai lain tidak membuat Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya.

Siwon sama seperti pegawai lainnya menatap bingung ke arah bosnya Jung Yunho dan pegawai baru yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu sungguh dia sama halnya dengan seluruh pegawai dari Departemen D ini sedikit bingung, apa sebenarnya hubungan bos mereka Jung Yunho dengan pegawai yang bahkan belum mereka kenal -pengecualian untuk Siwon- itu.

Kebingungan mereka makin menjadi saat dengan langkah begitu pelan Yunho berjalan ke arah namja yang mereka akui cantik itu , sedikit kaget saat bos mereka telah tiba di hadapan namja cantik itu, bukan memarahi atau apa bos mereka Jung Yunho malah menyentuh lembut pipi kanan namja cantik itu.

Membuat hampir seluruh pegawai yang mengikuti rapat tidak terkecuali Siwon serasa menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke tanah.

"Boo... Boo... Ini betul-betul kau nae BooJae?" lirih Yunho ragu, jelas saja ragu sudah hampir dua minggu ini dia mencari keberadaan Jaejoongnya hampir di setiap penjuru kota seoul dan dia tidak mendapati namja cantiknya justru di tempat yang benar-benar tidak terduga dia malah mendapati namjachingunya ini.

Tidak dapat menemukan celah untuk berbohong Jaejoong hanya dapat menitikan air matanya dan berujar lirih, "Yunnie..."

Jika ada ekspresi yang bisa kita deskripsikan dari kata di atas kaget mungkin ekspresi itu patut kita sematkan(?) kepada seluruh pegawai departemen D yang kini bukan hanya dapat menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke tanah tapi juga mungkin menjatuhkan diri mereka dari atas jurang yang tinggi terutama para yeoja yang sebenarnya sudah punya perasaan tidak enak semenjak drama ala bos yang mereka kagumi diam-diam di mulai dan di akhiri dengan jatuhnya namja cantik Kim Jaejoong yang tengah mengisak hebat itu dalam pelukan kokoh Jung Yunho sambi sesekali menciumi rambut Jaejoong.  
>Berkali-kali mereka mendengar Yunho menggumamkan "bogoshipo chagi" yang di balas Jaejoong dengan masih terisak "nado" dan "mianhe."<p>

888

Suara kecipak saliva mendominasi ruangan utama dari Direktur ShinKi Departement Seoul itu, setelah selesai bermellow drama ria di hadapan puluhan karyawannya yang juga membuat status keduanya terungkap dengan sedikit tergesa Yunho menarik Jaejoong meninggalkan breafing yang seharusnya ia pimpin itu.

Lupakan profesionalitas, lupakan Jiwa Jung sejati, JaejoongNYA, Kim-Jung- BooJaejongieNYA lebih penting dari semua itu, terserah biarkan kali ini saja Yunho mengabaikan segalanya, biarkan untuk kali ini saja Yunho hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa rindunya terhadap kekasih yang sudah hampir dua minggu membuatnya frustasi setengah mati, nyaris gila dan nyaris membuatnya melompat ke dalam sungai Han.

"Yunnnn... ahh... yun, jangan digigit ahhh..." Jaejoong hanya dapat memprotes nikmat saat dengan liarnya sulung Jung itu kini tengan menyesap atau lebih tepatnya menggigit leher putihnya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang Jaejoong yakin tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari itu.

"Boo kau tahu aku benar-benar nyaris gila ketika kau menghilang Boo..." Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya dalam rangka memberi warna merah pada leher BooJaenya, kini dia malah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoongnya, posisi Jaejoong yang kini berada dalam pangkuan Yunho membuat dia bisa leluasa mengelus surai lembut YunhoNYA itu.

"Mianhe Yunnie jeongmal mianhe," Jaejoong menatap Yunho nanar, aish sungguh dia tidak ingin air mata bodoh ini keluar tapi melihat Yunho yang sekarang terlihat agak kurus mau tidak mau air matanya keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

Hey bukankah Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho supaya namja yang mendapat julukan beruang darinya itu tidak kesusahan tapi nyatanya, oh demi semua gajah di muka bumi ini Kim Jaejoong kau memang pembuat masalah.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... mianhe Yunnie-ya, mianhe..." Yunho segera mendongkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara isakan Kim Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang,? kenapa dia membuat mahluk paling dicintainya ini menangis.?

"Hey Boo, kenapa menangis hey kenapa?" panik itulah yang Yunho rasakan, apa dia telah menyakiti Jaejoong? Kenapa Jaejoong menangis.? Tidak ada jawaban, Jaejoong masih sibuk mengisak sesekali menarik(?) ingusnya ke dalam, sungguh pemandangan yang imut kalau saja Yunho sedang tidak diserang panik dan kebingungan dengan alasan kenapa Jaejoong menangis, sudah dipastikan Jaejoong akan dia perkosa sekarang juga.

"Jae... Boo uljima chagi..." masih berusaha menenangkan BooJaenya Yunho menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipi putih Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, masih megisak pelan kini dia malah memembenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho, "mianhe Yunnie, jeongmal mianhe..." lirih Jaejoong, "Aku ini memang pembawa masalah hiks..." lanjut Jaejoong dengan kembalinya isakan yang sebenarnya tadi sudah mereda, Aigo BooJae kenapa kalau di hadapan Yunho kau begitu menjadi cengeng.? =.="

"Hey, siapa bilang kau pembawa masalah, kenapa berkata seperti itu?" Yunho melepas dekapan Jaejoong, membiarkan Jaejoong untuk melihat matanya, musang itu menatap lembut Doe yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan linangan air mata.

"Aku... Aku... membuat Yunnie kesusahan mencariku kesana kemari, mianhe Yunnie padahal Aku berharap kalau Aku pergi dari kehidupan Yunnie, Aku tidak akan menyusahkan Yunnie lagi..."

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyeret Yunnie dalam masalahku, Aku hanya ingi membuktikan kalau Aku bisa menghadapi masalah-masalahku sendir tanpa bantuan Yunnie, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin. Aku... Aku... tapi aku malah membuat masalah baru, Aku lupa kalau kalian pasti akan sangat mencemaskanku setelah aku pergi diam-diam, Aku melupakan hal itu Yunnie, Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, memikirkan harga diriku sendiri... Aku... Mianh... mphhhhhhh" semua kata-kata Jaejoong terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Yunho membungkam mulutnya denga mulut Yunho sendiri.

Sungguh Yunho sudah tidak tahan mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu, bukan karena marah kepada Jaejoong tapi lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh dia merasa menjadi kekasih yang gagal, kemana dia saat Jaejoong butuh perlindungannya,? Kemana dia saat Jaejoong kebingungan harus mencari tempat tinggal dikarenakan rumahnya disita.? Walau bukan salahnya juga karena Jaejoong tidak menghubunginya tapi perasaan bersalah itu masih begitu membuncah dalam benak Yunho, kau laki-laki brengsek Jung Yunho.

888

Entah siapa yang memulai jelas,? ciuman itu semua adalah akumulasi dari segala perasaan yang Yunho dan Jaejoong rasakan sekarang, rindu, rasa bersalah, marah perasaan tersebut membaur menjadi satu menjadikan ciuman yang awalnya hanya ingin menjadi ciuman menenangkan satu sama lain itu menjadi ciuman liar nan menggairahkan.

Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana caranya sekarang dia sudah di atas sofa panjang yang memang tersedia di ruangan Yunho ini, bukankah dia tadi masih berada di atas pangkuan Yunho yang duduk di kursi meja kerjanya? Mencoba tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut Jaejoong masih mencoba menikamati ciuman Yunho yang makin lama membuat gairahnya naik.

Kulum , jilat, kulum, belit. Saat Yunho menggulum bibir atas Jaejoong, Jaejoong akan balik menggulum bibir bawah Yunho, Jaejoong masih setia menggulum bibir hati Yunho saat tiba-tiba Yunho menggigit pelan bibir Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong reflek mendesah pelan, tanpa menyiakan kesempatan tersebut Yunho melesakan lidahnya kedalam belah bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka saat tadi mendesah. Lidah terampil Yunho bermain lincah di dalam mulut Jaejoong, mengeksplor semua yang ada di dalam mulut manis namjachingunya itu, lidah itu dengan malu-malu Jaejoong ikut menggerakan lidahnya menyambut lidah Yunho, terseyum kecil atas kelakuan menggemaskan Jaejoong, Yunho mulai pemanasan awal.

Pelan tapi pasti semua kancing kemeja Jaejoong sudah terlepas, Jaejoong hanya bisa melenguh pasrah saat Yunho mulai menekan-nekan, menjepit dan menarik nipplenya, Ah Jaejoong bisa gila.  
>"Yunieehh..." Jaejoong menjambak kasar rambut Yunho saat tiba-tiba diraupnya nipple Jaejoong yang sudah menegang itu dengan mulutnya, jujur Jaejoong menginginkan lebih dari ini. Jaejoong amat rindu sentuhan lembut ini, bibir hati yang memanja seluruh tubuhnya ahh tegang Jaejoong sungguh tegang sekarang.<p>

"Tidak sabar eoh,?" Yunho terseyum jahil sambil menyentil ujung kejantanan Jaejoong yang berdiri, mungil tidak lebih besar dari milik seorang Jung Yunho tapi itulah yang membuat Jaejoong makin imut di mata Yunho. Sontak muka Jaejoong memerah malu, tanpa mereka sadari kini baju-baju mereka sudah tergeletak berserakan di lantai.

"Puaskan Little Jung dulu Boo, setelah itu kau bisa mendapat kepuasaanmu" tantang Yunho kemudian bangkit dari atas Jaejoong, duduk dengan tenang disofa yang memang mereka jadikan alas untuk bercinta.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, mau tidak mau dia ikut duduk disebelah Yunho, setelah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjongkok atau lebih tepatnya bersimpuh di bawah Yunho berhadapan langsung dengan junior big size Yunho.  
>'Blush' sontak muka Jaejoong langsung memerah melihat junior yang selalu memanja holenya, jujur ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bercinta berpacaran hampir 3 tahun tidak munafik bukan kalau mereka sering melakukan making love dan demi mendengar Yunho mendesah dan mendapat kepuasaannya, Jaejoong memang harus menservice junior big size itu dengan pelayanan spesial bukan.?<p>

"Jadi tuan Jung apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan juniormu yang sudh tegang ini?" tanya -sok- polos Jaejoong sambil mengegenggam dan membelai pelan junior Yunho dengan pelan, Jaejoong terkekeh dalam hati mengerjai kekasihnya ini memang sangat menyenangkan, melihat wajah frustasi Yunho saat junior belum dimanja oleh Jaejoong sungguh menyenangkan.

"Kocok dia Joongie, Kocok dengan tanganmu kalau perlu gunakan bibir manismu untuk menggulum juniorku ini palli" gotcha dirty talk yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho membuat Jaejoong terseyum kecil, sedikit meremas batang junior yang telah menegang itu kemudiana perlahan Jaejoong mulai mengocok kejantanan Yunho yang makin menegang sesekali sambil mengecup pelan ujung kejantanan Yunho.

"Kocok seperti ini tuan Jung?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tetap mengocok kejantantan Yunho menatap mata Yunho dengan mata Doenya yang mengerjap polos, dan seperti keinginan Yunho juga Jaejoong mulai memasukan junior Yunho yang sudh amat menegang itu ke dalam cherry manisnya, mengemut junior kebanggan kekasihnya itu seperti mengemut lolipop, sesekali tangannya juga tak lupa memainkan batang yang memang tidak masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya tersebut dua bola kembar Yunho pun tak luput dari jemari lentik Jaejoong.

"Ahh... Boo cepat lebih cepat... ahh... nghhhh..." desahan seksi Yunho lolos juga kala Jaejoong memanja 'milik' kekasihnya itu, Jaejoong semakin mempercepat kulumannya saat mendapati batang tersebut makin menggembung, Jaejoong menatap kekasihnya sambil tetap menggulum junior Yunho, mata Yunho yang tadi terpejam sontak terbuka. Doe dan musang tersebut kembali bertemu, melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengemut 'miliknya' itu tak lupa dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya membuat gairah Yunho makin naik, membayangkan bila mulut itu adalah hole sempit milik Jaejoongnya. Sial Yunho sudah tidak tahan.

Dengan sekali sentakan Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong kedalam pangkuannya, tanpa pemanasan, tanpa lube Yunho melesakan kejantanan ke dalam hole sempit Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan dan mengisak pelan.

"Ughhh... Mianhe Boo Aku sudah tidak tahan salahkan kau yang terus menggodaku" ujar Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang megalir lewat sudut matanya.

"Appo Yunni, jeongmal... hiks..." isak Jaejoong, "Mianhe, Boo mianhe" Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong kekhawatiran Jung Yunho tertangkap jelas oleh mata Jaejoong, terseyum kecil Jaejoong membelai pipi Yunho lembut.

"Gwenchana Yunnie..." lirih Jaejoong, "sekarang bergeraklah" lanjut Jaejoong lagi. "Kau yakin,? Ini akan terasa sakit?" Yunho nampak ragu Jaejoong menghapus keraguan Yunho dengan mencium lembut bibir yang menjadi candunya itu.

"Bergeraklah seliar mungkin, rasuki aku makin dalam, keluarkan semua benihmu dalam diriku, Akuuh ahhh...ahh...ahhh" kata-kata kotor Jaejoong terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun, naik turun. Jaejoong memekik pelan.

"Ahhh... Yunnieh... disana, benar disana ah...ahhhh...ahhh.." Jaejoong makin mendesah hebat saat Yunho mulai menyentuh titik sensitifnya, "Disini chagihhh?" tanya Yunho sambil terus menumbuk sweet spot milik BooJaenya.

"Ne disitu Yunnieh, lebih kasar Yunnieh Cepathh sayang ahhh...aahhh... deeper seperti itu ahh benar Yunnieee..."Jaejoong terus mendesah.

"Boo holemu begitu smpit chagi ini sangat ahhhhhh..." Yunho membaringkan badan Jaejoong sehingga kini dia berada di atas Jaejoong, bercinta dengan menikamati wajah Jaejoong yang memerah benar-benar hal yang begitu memuaskan bagi Yunho.

"Ahhhh... Yunnieehhh aku keluar ahhhhhh..." tanpa aba-aba cairan kenimatan Jaejoong menyembur membasahi perut dan dada Yunho.

Yunho benar-benar hebat begitulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini bagaimana tidak hebat klo hampir setengah jam ini Yunho hanya baru klimaks satu kali sedang Jaejoong ah jangan ditanya namja cantik itu sudah mengeluarkan lahar putihnya nyaris 3 kali, sekarang merka sedang memulai ronde ke-4 di ruangan khusus dibalik tembok meja kerja Yunho, Ya ternyata di balik tembok tersebut ada sebuah kamar yang memang disediakan jika Direktur sebelum Yunho berarti appa Yunho lembur, ruangan itu cukup luas dengan ranjang king size dan kamar mandi di dalamnya benar-benar fasilitas untuk Direktur utama.

Yunho masih terus menggenjot hole Jaejoong sesekali mengocok kejantantan Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong dia hanya bisa pasrah dan membolos kerja di hari pertamanya bekerja ahh benar-benar.  
>"Yunnnhhh aku keluarhhhh..." teriak Jaejoong, "bersama BooJae" setelah itu terdengar lenguhan panjang keduanya diiringi keluarnya benih mereka berdua.<p>

"Yunho..." panggil Jaejoong merka masih berbaring di atas kasur tapi dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Waeyo boo?" Yunho mengelus kedua pipi BooJaenya, "mianhe" jawab Jaejoong, "sudahlah Boojae jangan dipikirkan lagi toh sekarang kau sudah ada disini bahkan tadi mendesah dibawahku" jelas Yunho setengah menggoda Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu memerah malu dengan segera Jaejoong melesakan wajahnya ke dada bidang Yunho.

"Aigo uri BooJae malu eoh,? padahal tadi waktu kau mendesahkan namaku..." godaan Yunho terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencubit keras pinggang Yunho. "Awwww... appo BooJae."  
>"Rasakan bos mesum ini hukuman karena gara-gara kau aku harus bolos di hari pertamaku kerja aigo, Siwon Seosangnim pasti akan memecatku" Jaejoong membayangankan dirinya akan dipecat.<p>

"Ini juga hukuma dariku karena dengan lancangnya kau pergi dari pandangan mataku, apapun yang terjadi nanti Aku mohon tolong jangan bergeser satu centipun dari arah pandangan mataku karena seperti itu saja sudah membuatku nyaris gila arachi Nae BooJae" Jaejoong membeku mendengar penuturan Yunho tanpa disadari air matanya kembali mengalir.  
>"Pabo Jung Yuhho" Jaejoong kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yunho, Yunho terseyum kecil kemudian mengelus surai halus milik Jaejoong.<p>

"Berhentilah bekerja aku akan membiayayai semua kebutuhanmu dan tinggalah dirumahku" ujar Yunho tiba-tiba yang mendapat gelengan dari Jaejoong yang masih berada dalam dekapan Yunho.  
>"Wae?" tanya Yunho sedikit tidak terima dengan penolakan Jaejoong, "berusaha kabur lagi?" lanjut Yunho yang dihadiahi sentilan kecil di dahinya dari Jaejoong.<p>

"Pabo Jung" ejek Jaejoong, "Yak!" seru Yunho tidak terima, Jaejoong hanya terseyum kecil lalu kembali mendekap Yunho lagi.

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang kalau aku ingin hidup mandiri, kau mau membiayayai hidupku kalau seperti ini kapan akau bisa kuat,? untuk kali ini saja Yunnie ijinkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri, harga diriku melarang menerima bantuan dari siapapun arogan mungkin tapi aku ingin membuktikan kalau Jaejoongie yang sering dibilang manja, cengeng, tidak dewasa ini bisa menghadapi masalah ini jangan khawatir aku tidak akan kabur lagi dari pandangan matamu tidak satu centi bahkan setengah centi tapi ijinkan aku untuk tetap berusaha dengan kedua tanganku sendiri kau hanya perlu medukungku Yunnie itu saja" Yunho tercengang tidak menyangka BooJaenya yang terbiasa hidup berkecukupan, bahkan manja ini bisa berbicara sepanjang dan sedewasa ini.

Seyum mengembang dibibir Yunho "tentu aku akan mendukungmu boojae tidak usah khawatir, berjuanglah dengan semangat, saranghae"  
>"Nado saranghae Yun" dan kecupan itu kembali terdengar di ruangan privat Direktur tersebut.<p>

TBC

Aloha * lambai2 kolor babe* masih ingatkah dengan dii dan ff ini, dii gakk bakal ngomong banyak-banyak deh coz dii tau update ini amat sangat ngaret gak ada alasan khusus kok kenapa bisa update sengaret ini, sebelumnya dii mau ngucapin makasih sama yang udah ripiw ff abal-abal bin jamuran ini tanpa banyak kata dan bacot dii minta ripiuw lagi ne dan utk chap selanjutnya dii usahain update cepet deh kalo ga mendadak kena wb lagi * ditimpuk* dan untuk ff Yunjae Family errr ff itu masih dalam proses jadi yang menunggu ff tersebut harap sabar ya :)

Ripiuw please karena ripiuw dari kalian yang ngebuat dii makin semangat buat ngelanjutin ff dii kalau perlu teror dii aja gak papa kok * sapa gue?*

ahh jangan lupa add fb dii ya : Dhinie Choi

sama follow twitter dii : dhifly3424

Ripiuw?


End file.
